


Will You Press It?

by Alextheliger



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextheliger/pseuds/Alextheliger
Summary: Remember that psychological question where you have five people tied to a track track, and then one man tied to the other track that branches off the other? And that, by pressing the button, the train gets diverted and kills the single man instead of five people?Sicheng knows this question, and he pays for it.





	Will You Press It?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be short!

Sicheng awoke in complete darkness. He couldn't even tell if his eyes were open, or if they were still closed. That question was answered once the lights turned on, revealing a red shiny button in front of him. Sicheng frowned, and groggily stood up. He tried to remember what happened, but he could only remember walking out to his car only to be..ah..yes..he remembers the faint smell of chloroform.

He still just shook his head for a moment, seemingly to clear his thoughts. Sicheng looks around for a way out, or at least to get more of his baring. In front of him is a giant window, but he cannot see through it. It's too dark out there, in that area that it leads to. He moves a few steps, but nearly trips over. Confused, he looks to his ankle and sees that it is tied to a chain, and he follows that chain to see it is bolted into the ground not that far away.

The length of the chain is only maybe five feet. Only enough to comfortably reach the shiny red button. Sicheng honestly had no idea why he was here, or what this was for. His thoughts were answered, as well.

"Dong Si Cheng, 21 years old. A week ago today you responded to a popular question getting passed around on an online social media outlet and you said you would press the button in a heart beat. The question?" A mysterious voice rang out, and Sicheng couldn't see where it was from.

A light turned on and the room in front of him was now lit. He could see through the window, and his knees got a bit wobbly. There were five people sitting on chairs, seemingly bound to those chairs. In front of each five were pistols, all aimed at their skulls. Next to them was a single man, also sitting on a chair. This chair was higher up than the others, and he was locked into the chair. It was like an electrical chair, and the chair had a red shiny wire that led to the red shiny button.

"Do you see now, Si Cheng?" The voice startled the young man, forcing him to look around for the body it belonged to.

"I-I don't know what any of this is about! What are you talking about? That question? I thought it was just a joke!" Sicheng sputtered out, unable to keep still now. He tried to pull at the chain attached to his ankle, but was unable to. He glanced around for an exit, and eventually just started to randomly shout for help.

"Now, now, Si Cheng...do you want to wake everyone up? Being faced with this task while they're awake and begging you to not kill them...will be daunting."

Sicheng ignored the voice and kept shouting, eventually quieting when he heard voices from the other side of the window. He looked out the window, trying to move closer but unable to. He squints, looking at each person's face. That's when it hits him. He knew these people.

He knew all of them, except the man in the electrical chair.

"W-what is this? Where am I? Oh god what is this? This can't be happening. I can't move. Hello?? What's going on!" A few voices called out, all of them equally raising in panic. Then they noticed Sicheng in the room in front of them. They also noticed the pistols, and the other man. Panic intensified, and now they did indeed start begging for Sicheng to not go through with this.

But they didn't know the rules of the game. Only Sicheng could hear the man's voice, only Sicheng knew that hitting that button would only kill the single man. A life for five. Sicheng didn't quit get the idea of it, why does one life save five? Maybe it's the act of having to be the one to press the button to kill the one man. Doing nothing will kill five men.

Was Sicheng even capable of doing something like this? Who was he to play god? But if he doesn't..

"Taeil..Yuta...Ten...Johnny...Kun..I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on. The man says I have to press the button to save you five, but it'll kill that one man. I don't know if I have it in me to actually do that! I don't know what to do!" Sicheng was highkey freaking out at this point, clawing as his sides with tears streaking down his cheeks.

The others looked at him confusedly, they didn't hear the last bit. The voice had blocked most of the message, and Sicheng only panicked more.

"Time is running out, Dong Si Cheng. Will you press the button, or will you stand there and watch your five friends die? You have 20 seconds to decide."

"19"  
"18"  
"17"  
"16"  
"15"  
"14"

Sicheng was pacing around, walking up to the button like he'd press it, but then he'd chicken out and back off. He could hear the cries of his friends, begging to be saved. Begging for their life. He didn't know if he could save them.

"10"  
"9"   
"8"  
"7"  
"6"  
"5"  
"4"  
"3"  
"2"  
Before the clock hit one...

Sicheng hit the button. Sparks sounded, and a pained scream could be heard.

But it wasn't from the man in the electrical chair.

It was from Sicheng himself.


End file.
